An old friend
by GoldenBoy11
Summary: Ponyboy meets an old friend and falls in love with her again.


**Chapter 1**

It was a warm spring break. We had just finished the semester. I went to the local diner. "Hello!" The waitress said. "Hey" I responded. "Can I have a coffee please?" I ask. She nodded. I look around the diner. "Pretty, busy, huh?" I say joking. The waitress smiles. "It's been a slow day, can't complain." She asks me. "So how's life" I ask. "Not so good. I'm a single parent, with a 15 year old daughter." She responded sadly. "I'm sorry." I said. "Don't worry about it"

I look at her, confused. "You look familiar" I told her. "What's your name?" She asked me. I changed my name from Ponyboy to Michael. I had to forget the past, about Johnny and Dally. "Michael" I responded. "I don't know a Michael" She told me. "What's yours?" I ask her. "My name is Sherri, but I go by Cherry." She responded. My eyes widen. She notices "What?" "I know that name from somewhere." I said

"Tell me about yourself." Cherry asked me. I told her about college and she seemed really interested. The door slammed open. "Hey mom." A young girl said. "Hey honey". Cherry said. "Michael, this is my daughter, Sally." "Hey Sally" I told her. She nodded "Well I got to go, bye" I say I go up to the register, and pay the two dollars for the cup of coffee. She writes something on the receipt. I look at, it's her phone number. I look up at her and smile. "Bye" Cherry says.

**Chapter 2**

I look at her number, questioning if I should call. I decide to call her. It rings and goes to voicemail. "Hey Cherry, it's me Michael, umm I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie or something?" I hang up, "Idiot" I think to myself.

She called me back, and said yes. "Hey" I told her. "Hi" she said "Come on in!" I walk in. "Want coffee, soda, anything?" I nod "Coffee please." We walk to the kitchen. I take a seat. "You do look familiar, where did you live as a child." She asked me. "Tulsa, Oklahoma." Her eyes widen. "Really me too." I know its Cherry, but she doesn't know it's me, Ponyboy. I nod. Noticing something, she asked me "What's your last name?" I gulp. "It's Curtis." Her eyes widen. "Ponyboy, is that you?" I nod.

She gives me a hug. "I thought I would never see you again." She told me. "I thought I would never see you" I respond. "Why did you say your name was Michael?" She asked. "I go by Michael now, not Ponyboy." I said. "How old are you, Po- Michael." She asked. I responded "You can call me Pony if you want and I'm 22". She opened the fridge and took out two beers, and handed me one. "You drink?" I nodded. I took a big gulp of beer. We talked about life, and what happened when we moved away from Tulsa. "May I have another one?" She nodded. I got up and got another beer. I opened it and took a big sip. I chocked, but I got my breath back.

Cherry came running in. "You okay?" She asked. I nod, while breathing heavily. "It's getting late, I should head home." I told her. "Pony you had two beers, you shouldn't be driving. Spend the night" She told me. "Where would I sleep?" I ask. She smiled.

**Chapter 3**

I woke up in Cherry's room, on the floor. I am groggy and confused. I look over at Cherry. She looked beautiful. I get up, and go downstairs. I opened the cabinet, and looked for pancake mix. I made 10 pancakes. I ate a few, and got washed. I turned on the TV and put on Mickey Mouse.

Cherry came downstairs. "Hey" she said to me. "Hey, I made some pancakes." I told her. "Why are they green." She screamed. I laughed "Soda's recipe, try its good." She had a funny look on her face, when she took a bite. "It's okay, I guess" She said. "Thanks for letting me stay Cherry, but I got to go." I told her. "Okay, I'll call you." She responded while giving me a hug.

She walked me over to my car. "Bye Pony." She said while waving. "Bye" I responded. I drive home, which is an hour drive. The only thing on my mind was, Cherry. I wish she wasn't because when I turned the corner, my car was totaled.

**Chapter 4**

I woke up in a hospital bed. I look around, and see the doctor. "What happened?" I ask "You were in a horrible car crash." He told me. "Can I make a phone call?" I asked him. He shook his head. "You need to stay in bed." I groaned "Can you call them for me?" He nodded "Sure." I took the receipt out of my pocket, and handed to the doctor. "I'll be right back" he walked out the room. I fell asleep.

I wake up and looked around, only to see Cherry and her daughter sleeping. "Hey Pony" She told me. She looked worried. "Hi, Cherry" I respond weakly. "Are you okay" she asked me. I shook my head. "I'm sorry this happened." I didn't answer. She whispered into my ear "Were you still drunk, did you sober up?" "I don't know." I answered.

I fell back asleep. When I woke up, the doctor was talking to Cherry. I couldn't hear a word. "Hey Pony, the doctor wants you to come home with me, to get bed rest, is that okay?" She said to me. I nodded. She helps me up, and puts me into the passenger seat. The minute she closes the door, I fall asleep.

"Hey Pony, wake up." She shook me awake. She helped me walk upstairs, and put me in her room. "I'll be right back." She told me.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I hear Sally yell and a door slammed. I get up and try to walk through the pain. I go downstairs, and saw Cherry crying on the sofa. "You okay?" I ask. She nodded. I sit next to her, and give her a hug. She flinches, but gives me a hug back. "It's okay" I tell her. She grabs my hand, and leads me to her room.

**Chapter 5**

I wake up in bed with Cherry. Her head is on my chest. She looks peaceful. I didn't want to wake her up, so I didn't move. I fell back asleep. When I wake up, Cherry, is already up, but still in bed. "Hey Pony." She greets me with a big smile. "Hey, Cherry" I said to her with a smile.

I do something crazy. "Cherry?" I ask "Yes?" She responded. I leaned in and kissed her. She pulled back. "I'm sorry." I say "Don't be" she said to me, and kissed me back. "MOM" Sally yelled. Cherry pulled away, and saw Sally at the door. "Sally, it's not what it seems." Sally runs out the door into her room and locks the door. "I'm really sorry, Cherry, I shouldn't have" I told her. She ignores me and gets up. Cherry runs towards Sally's room and knocks on the door. "Sally, please" she yelled, no answer, all she can her is crying.

"Cherry, I'm really sorry, I didn't know" I said. "Pony, please stop saying you're sorry" she yelled. I sighed. Cherry knocked on Sally's door. "Sally, please open the door." "Why?" Sally yelled. "Why is she mad, I thought you were a single mother?" I asked her. "She still believes her dad will come back." She told me. "Oh" I felt worse.

**Chapter 6**

I went to the kitchen, while Sally and Cherry are talking. Cherry came downstairs "Pony, how do you feel about me?" Cherry asked me. "Umm, you're a good person." I told her confused. "No, about our relationship." She asked. "Umm, I don't know, is there something between us?" I asked. She smiled, "If you want there to be." I smile and give her a hug. "How's Sally?" I ask. Cherry takes a deep breath, "Not so good. She thinks if we, uhh, be together, you will leave just like her father did." "I will never leave, I…" I respond slowly fading.

Her face is confused, "You what?" she asked. I gulped "I love you" I say. Her expression is blank. "I 'like' you too." I'm embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I'm gonna go, take a nap or something." I walk always sad that she doesn't have the same feelings.

**Chapter 7**

I wake up on the couch. I look over to check the time, and it's six in the morning. I get and go to the kitchen. Only thing to drink is seltzer or beer. I take a bottle of beer and take a big sip. I turn on the TV and put some Mickey Mouse. Sally comes downstairs and notices me. "Hey" she says to me. "Hi" I respond nicely. "Are you going to leave my mom, like my dad did?" she asked while wiping tears away. I shake my head. "Come sit." I wave my hand signaling her to come and sit. "I won't leave you guys" I take a deep breath "I love your mother, ever since I met her back in Tulsa" Sally leans in and hugs me with a smile. "Thank you." She said to me.

Cherry comes downstairs. "Hey, Sally" she said with a smile. Sally smiles and waves. She looks at me with an attitude. "Hey Pony" She says annoyed and angry. I mouth "What I do?" she walks away, without answering. I get up to talk to her. "Cherry, what did I do?" I ask. "Pony, it's complicated, I'm not sure about us." My heart sinks. "What do you mean?"

"You said you love me, but I'm not sure, if I have the same feelings for you." "Okay, Cherry, I'll leave and never come back, you don't want me here, that's fine." I say. She starts crying and hugs me. "Pony, I want you here." She says while sobbing. I tilt her head up and give her a kiss. She gets startled but kisses me back. Next thing we know, we are on the bed.

"Mom? You okay?" Sally says. She must have heard us drop on the bed. Cherry noticed, and stops. "I'm fine, honey" She gives me one last kiss, and gets off me, and starts to head downstairs. I stay in her room, thinking about what just happened.

**Chapter 8**

I must've fallen asleep, because Cherry came in and woke me up. "Pony, time for dinner." She says while shaking me out the bed. "What's for dinner?" "Chicken" she responded.

After dinner, Sally is working on her school work. "Pony, want desert?" Cherry whispered into my ear. I nodded and hoped for chocolate cake. She grabbed my hand, and leaded me upstairs. She closes the door and locks it. She pushed me on the bed, and laid down next to me. A minute later, she kissed me.

I woke up in the morning with Cherry hugging me. I woke her up by accident. "Hey" I said. "Hey" she said while smiling. Then I notice. I get up. "Did we?" I asked. She nodded. My eyes widen. "I'm sorry." I tell her. "Why?" she asked. "I don't know" She got up and kissed me.

"We should tell Sally" she told me nervously. "Why, is she suspicious, about us?" She nodded. "Sally, come here" Cherry yelled.

**Chapter 9**

"Yes, mom?" Sally asked. She told Sally about 'our thing' and that I'll be staying here for a while. Sally seemed understanding, until she told her about how I'll be staying. Sally ran out the door screaming "WHAT ABOUT DAD!" I sighed. "Cherry, I can't stay, it's tearing you and Sally apart." She cried.

I was about to walk out the door, until, Cherry turned me around and kissed me. "Thanks, Pony, thanks for everything" She gives me a hug. "Please don't leave me, you said you wouldn't!" I nod, but continue walking towards the door. "PONYBOY, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE" she yells. I turn around, and say "I'm sorry, Cherry." I close the door. I sit on the porch. I listen to the peaceful silence until I hear yelling. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT SALLY, YOU MADE HIM LEAVE, I LOVED HIM!" "I loved him" echoes in my mind. I hear crying and a faint voice. I faintly hear, "Oh, Pony, please come back." I feel sick. I faint. I wake in Cherry's room. "Pony, you're awake!" She gives me a hug.

**Chapter 10**

"What happened?" I ask "You fainted, and you hit the door, that's how I noticed you" She leans in and kisses me. Sally came in, "Hey, Pony" I nod. I don't feel so good, and before I know it, I'm asleep.

I wake up around three in the morning. I look around, and get up from bed. I feel dizzy. I go downstairs and get a beer. I notice a figure on the couch. It's Cherry. I bend down and kiss her on the forehead. She doesn't wake up. I walk back upstairs, I look into Sally's room. She's sleeping. I smile. I finish my beer and go back to bed.

I can't sleep. It's Monday. Cherry makes breakfast. A few minutes later, Sally leaves for school. Cherry smiles at me. "Hey Pony." "Yes, Cherry?" "We are alone." I nod. She grabs my hand and runs upstairs. I really can't explain the rest, but it was magical. She smiles at me and kisses me. We hear the door slam. "Mom, I'm home!" Sally yells. I hear Cherry curse under her breath. "Get dressed, quickly!" Cherry yells at me. "Mom?" Sally calls and starts heading upstairs.

Right before Sally entered, Cherry opened the door. "Hey honey, how was school?" "It was okay, where's Pony?" Her eyes widen. "He, uhh, went to the store." Sally nods, and goes to her room. I sigh with relief, and finish getting changed.

**Chapter 11**

I quietly sneak out the door and re-enter, acting like I went to the store. "Hey" I say to Cherry and Sally. "Hey" Sally said to me. "Hi" Cherry said smiling. "Cherry, can I talk to you?" She nodded. We went to the kitchen. I take a deep breath. "What exactly was last night?" She bit her lip. "I don't really know." She said with a sad tone. "Are we a thing" "If you want to be." Cherry asked. I nod. She gave me a kiss and smiled. She gave me a look, an 'I love you' look.

I helped Sally with her math homework. She was learning some crazy formula that, I never learned, or at least I don't think I did. I wasn't really a help to her. I cooked up, some burgers for dinner. "You're a really good cook, Pony." Sally told me after dinner. "Who wants desert?" "I do!" Sally screamed, "I'll have some too." I said. Cherry gave me a 'You're getting 'extra dessert' later' look. I smiled.

It was chocolate cake. I love cake. I gobbled it down within seconds. I was taking a shower, when I heard a knock. "I'm in here! I yell. "I know, Sally's sleeping" Cherry yelled quietly. "I need to brush my teeth" she said. I unlock the door, and before she entered I quickly entered the shower again. The next thing I know, Cherry was in the shower too. She kissed me.

**Chapter 12**

Sally looked at me with a weird look. "Mom" I heard Sally yell. Cherry lets go of my hand, and goes upstairs to Sally's room. Ten minutes later, she comes back down. "Pony, we need to stop." I look at her with a confused look. "Why?" I ask. "Sally heard our conversation, last night." My eyes widen. "She knows what's going on between us." I can't believe it. "No" I say. She nods. "She knows what we've been doing lately, and she doesn't like it." She paused. "She still isn't over her father leaving." "I won't leave." I say while hugging her. "I know, but she thinks you will, and she and I don't want to go through that again." She says while wiping tears from her eyes. "I'm really sorry." I say.

"Hey, Sally" I say. She looked at me with an angry face. "We need to talk." She sat up but didn't say a word. "I won't leave you or your mother. I love you guys" I say while sitting down next to her. "I don't believe you" She said to me with hatred. I sighed. "Ok, just so you know, believe me or not, I won't leave you guys." I get up and walk out.

I lie down on the couch, and fall asleep. I wake up with Cherry lying down between my arms. I smile. "Cherry, I think Sally hates me" She turned around. "No, she doesn't" "She thinks, I will leave you, I love you I will never do that." She nods and says "I know." We head upstairs, go in her room, and lay down. I fall asleep in a second. I don't know about Cherry, but I was out cold.

**Chapter 13**

I was awoken, with the sound of crying. I look over to my left, and see Cherry crying. I give her a hug and a kiss "What's wrong" She didn't answer. "Pony, I… I'm pre." She faded away with tears. My eyes widen, with what she said. I'm a dad! "WHAT!" I yell. "Pony, I love you." I was speechless. "I love you too, Cherry, we need to tell Sally." I get out of bed and help Cherry up. We head towards Sally's door. "Sally, wake up, we've got to tell you something." We all go downstairs, and sit on the couch. "Sally, it's going to be hard to tell you this, you may not like it." Cherry calmly said. She took a deep breath. "Sally, I'm pregnant."

Sally's face explained it all. Hatred. She looked at us with a blank expression, then just said "Okay." and got up and left. "Pony, I'm really sorry, this happened." I looked confused, "why?" I ask. "Sally, hates you, you know that!" I nod. "Cherry, I'm sorry, I'm gonna go." I say "Where? Your cars gone" she asked. "Going for a walk" I responded walking out the door. I take a deep breath and walk down to an empty lot. I sit down and stare at the stars. I see a dark figure come towards me. I clench my hands into fists. "Get back!" I yell. They come closer, and give me a hug. "PONY" Soda yelled. "Soda?" I screamed back.

"Long time no see!" He said. "How's life?" he asked me. I told him about college, about grades, job, and Cherry. "Seems life is getting handing to you, Pony" he told me. I was confused. He told me about, getting fired from the DX, almost losing Darry in a fight, and getting jumped so badly, he got bed rest for a month.

"Come back, to Cherry's, she won't mind." I signaled him to follow me. An hour later, we came back to Cherry's. She opened the door and greeted Soda with a hug. "Hey, Soda". He nods. She introduced him to Sally, she was still locked up in her room, after what we told her. "Cherry, come here please." I said. She came over to me. "Should we tell Soda?" I asked. She nodded. "Let me tell him okay?" I asked her nicely. "Okay, Pony" she told before giving me a kiss.

**Chapter 14**

"Hey Soda" I yelled. "Yes" Soda replied. He was helping himself to a slice of cake. I grinned. "Come here, I got something to tell you." I said. He rushes towards me with a plate of cake in one hand, and chocolate milk in the other. "What is it?" he said. I take a deep breath. "Cherry's pregnant." He looked at me with wide eyes. He hugged me. "Congratulations, Pony, you're a dad!" I smile.

"It's getting late, I should head home." Soda said. "It's okay Soda, if you want to spend the night, you could" Cherry yelled from the kitchen. "It's okay, thanks anyway." He said while walking out the door. "Bye, guys" he said. "Bye" Cherry and I said. "How did he take it?" she asked me. "He was happy, for us." I answered back.

She grabbed my hand, and led my upstairs. She gave me a kiss, and pounced on me, sending me into the bed. We didn't do anything, besides talk. We fell asleep, in each other's arms. When we woke up, I gave her a kiss. "Pony?" Cherry asked for me. "Yes?" I respond. "I love you, Pony." She told me. "I love you too, Cherry." I gave her a hug.

She had kissed me. I was startled, but I started kissing back. Before we knew it an hour passed, and all we did was kiss. Sally opened the door, "Hey, Mom." She said. We stopped kissing, and look at her. She had tears in her eyes, and ran to her room. "I'm sorry." I told Cherry. She ignored me and ran into Sally's room.

"SALLY, HE LOVES ME, HE WON'T LEAVE US!" I hear Cherry yell. I hear a slam. I sighed, and lie down on the bed. Cherry comes in and starts crying. "Pony, I'm really sorry." She told me. I give her a hug. Her phone rang. "Okay, be there soon." She said "Got to go to work." She told me while getting up.

**Chapter 15**

I went down to the living room, and sat down watching Mickey Mouse. Sally comes down and gives me an angry look. "Where's my mom?" She asked me. "Working" I responded. "You don't love her, I know your type, and you're a lying, cheating, idiotic, greaser!" she yelled at me. Greaser, I haven't heard that in a while. My hands clench into fists. "Hit me, I know you won't!" she screamed. I got up and smacked her right in the face, with the most evil look ever. I wish I hadn't because Cherry walked in, right when my hand came in contact with her face.

"Sally!" she yelled. "I'm so sor…" I say. "SHUT UP, PONY!" she screamed at me. I calm down and walk into the kitchen. I take a seat, Cherry walked, in and gave Sally an ice pack. She came in the kitchen, and started to yell "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!" I sat in silence "ANSWER ME" I look up. "YOUR DAUGHTER CALLED ME AN IDIOTIC GREASER, SHE WANTED ME TO HIT HER, SHE EVEN SAID I COULDN'T DO IT, AND I JUST SNAPPED!" My face turned red with anger. She looked at me with a worried face. "SALLY, GET IN HERE!" She yelled. Sally walked in.

"DID YOU CALL HIM AN IDIOTIC GREASER?" Sally nodded. "DID YOU TELL HIM TO HIT YOU?" She nodded, with a sad face. "GO TO YOUR ROOM!" I looked at Cherry, and said "Calm down." She looked at me. "DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! YOU HIT MY DAUGHTER!" I remained speechless.

An hour later, Cherry came downstairs. "Pony, I'm really sorry." She said wiping away tears. I looked at her, and said nothing. She sat down, next to me and gave me a hug. "I know you're mad at me." She said to me, trying to get me to say something. I continued watching the TV. She grabbed my hand. I waved her hand away. She looked shocked.

"Pony?" she asked sad. "WHAT" I screamed at her. She backed away. "WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY?" I continued screaming. She looked at me devastated. "I'M GOING FOR A WALK." I walk to a local bar. I barely remember what happened, but I knew I was drunk.

**Chapter 16**

I came home, drunk and passed out on the porch. I woke up in Cherry's room. I was still drunk. I get up, and go downstairs. "Hey" she said, I still ignored her. I opened the fridge to get a beer, and take a big gulp. "PONY, THAT'S YOUR SECOND BEER TODAY!" I looked at her angrily. I broke the end of my bottle. "HEY CHERRY!" I screamed, and put the broken glass to my wrist. I proceed to cut my wrist. "PONY!" She screamed. I had a devilish smile, and then I passed out.

I wake up on the couch, with a bandage, over my cut. "Hey, Pony." Sally said silently. "I'm really sorry, about what I said." I look at her, angrily. "No you're not, GO AWAY" I screamed. She went back upstairs. I got up and went to the bathroom. I took a warm shower.

When I finished, I looked for Cherry. She was in her room talking with Soda. "I'm worried about him, Soda" "See you soon." She hangs up, I walk in the room. "Hey" I said. She looked at me. "Are you okay?" She asked. I nodded.

I woke up with Cherry. I look down at my chest, and see red lipstick, all over my skin. I looked confused, but settled down, realizing what happened. I got up, and gave Cherry a kiss. She pulled me down, and kissed me back. She didn't let go. I got on top of her. We kept kissing for an hour. "Oh, Pony" she yelled. I smile. She rolls on top of me and lays her head, on my chest. "Thank you" she said with a grin. I stroke her hair.

I get up and, put on my clothes. "Pony?" She asked. I walked out the door. She chased after me. "Pony?" "What" I responded. She looked annoyed. "Where are you going?" "I'm getting something to eat! My god, stop worrying!" I snapped. "I'm sorry." She yelled and went back into her room.

"Hey Soda!" I gave him a hug. "Pony, you okay?" He said looking at my wrist. I nod. "What are you doing, here?" I ask. "Cherry, called me, she is worried, you're changing, Pony!" He told me. "NO IM NOT" I snapped. I knew I was, but I couldn't admit it. "Pony." I looked at him with a shut up look!

"SODA JUST LEAVE" I yelled. "PONYBOY MICHAEL CURTIS! YOU DON'T YELL AT ME" He yelled back frustrated. I got so mad, my hands clenched into fists, and BAM, I hit him, in the nose. "He notices my anger, he must've recalled this, happening with, Two-Bit. "Pony, are you taking drugs?" he asked me clenching his nose. "PONYBOY ANSWER ME!" He yelled. I walked away. "PONY YOU BETTER STOP, DRUGS AREN'T GOOD FOR YOU!"

**Chapter 17**

"Cherry, he's taking drugs!" I hear Soda yell. "Pony? Is this true?" she asked me. I didn't answer. "Pony, answer me or get out, and never come back." I looked at her. "FINE, IM TAKING DRUGS! I'LL STOP"

We lie down in bed, Cherry takes my hand. "Pony, I'm sorry" She gave me a hug. I rub her bump. "Golly, I can't wait for this kid" I told her. I kissed her. "I love you, Cherry." "I love you too, Pony" she responded with a hug. We fall asleep. "Hey, Mom?" Sally asked. She woke me and Cherry up. She looked at me, with hatred. "Yes, honey?" Cherry responded. "Why are you with him?" She didn't care if I heard. "SALLY GO TO YOUR ROOM!" she yelled. "I HATE YOU, MOM!" she yelled out. Cherry turned around crying and gave me a hug.

"Cherry, I am gonna go, can you drive me home?" She looked devastated. "Fine!" she yelled. She walked me upstairs, and gave me a kiss. I kiss her back, and she pushed on me. I opened the door, and we jumped on the couch. She got on top of me, pulling my shirt off. Her hands rubbed through my hair.

"I LOVE YOU, PONY" She moaned out. "I LOVE YOU TOO!" I moan back. After minutes of kissing, we fell asleep. She woke me up around two in the morning. "Pony, I got to get home." I nodded. I gave her a kiss, and said "I'll call you". I fell back asleep.

**Chapter 18**

I decided to call Cherry. "Hey, can I come over?" I asked. "If you want to, but come after 12:00, Sally's here." "Ok" I responded. I waited till 12:30. "Hey, Pony" she said. I smiled "Hey" I said while giving her a kiss. "Pony, we need to stop, for real!" I looked at her confused. "Listen, I know you don't want to stop, I don't either, but we need to." She said almost crying. "But." I said. Cherry kissed me before I finished. "I'm sorry, Pony." She gets up and goes to her room. I follow her. I sat down next to her, and she pushed me onto the bed. We talked for hours, until Sally came home.

Her eyes widen. "Pony, hide" she whispered. "Hey honey" she looked at me. "I know he's here." She said. She sighs "How did you know?" "His shirt is in the living room." Sally said while holding my shirt up. "Oh." Cherry said. "Pony, come out" I come out from behind the door and sighed. She looked at me and tossed me my shirt. I put it on. Sally sighed and went into her room.

"I'm gonna go." I said. "No" Cherry said, grabbing my wrist. "I'm gonna go talk to Sally." She said to me. I sat in her room for a few minutes, until Cherry came storming in. Her eyes, filled with tears. She sat by me, and gave me a hug. "Pony, can we go to your house, I can't take it here." I nodded. We drove to my house and lay in bed. "You okay?" I asked her. She shook her head. "Sally, wants you gone, she doesn't like you." I nodded. "I know, I'll go, if that's what you want." "I want you to stay." She said wiping tears away.

"Let's get, you home." I said. We go down to her car, and I kiss her goodbye. "Call me, whenever." I said. She nodded, and sped down the road. I sigh. I call Soda. "Hey Soda?" "What do you want?" he responded angrily. "Can you come over?" "Fine, be there soon." I told him about Sally wanting me gone, and ask "What should I do?" "Do you love her?" I nodded. "Then stay." "Thanks, Soda"

**Chapter 19**

"Hey, Cherry, can I come over?" I asked. "Sure". I walk over to her house. "Want to watch a movie." She asked me. I shrugged, "Sure." We put on a movie. I look to my right and see Cherry looking at me. "You okay?" I ask. She nodded. "Pony, do you love me" she asked. I nodded. "Of course." I responded.

She got on top of me. "How much?" she asked. "A lot" I responded while giving her a kiss. She intensified. We made out for a few minutes. Sally walked in on us. Cherry, got off of me, and said "Sally, it's not what it seems." "You know what mom, I don't care anymore." Sally said while sighing.

I gave her one last kiss. She ran to Sally's room. "YOU KNOW WHAT MOM, I DON'T CARE, DATE WHO YOU WANT, BUT WHEN HE LEAVES, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT." Cherry came running in and slammed the door shut. She continued kissing me. I pull away. "Cherry, I can't do this." Her face said it all. "What?"

"I can't do this." She got off of me. "Pony, I'm sorry." She told me. I got up and went into the living room. "PONY, WAIT!" She yelled. I got my shirt on, and turned on Mickey Mouse. "Cherry, I am really sorry, but, I can't do this." I get up and walk to the door. "PONY, PLEASE WAIT!" I look back at mouth "I'm sorry"

I closed the door. "PONY, NO!" I hear coming from inside. I walk home, with tears in my eyes.

**Chapter 20**

I finish college and major in writing. I have published three books, already. I walk over to my local diner, forgetting that Cherry, worked there. I walk in and sit down. "Hey, can I get you something?" Cherry says. I look up from the menu. "Hey." I said without any reaction. Her eyes widen. "Pony?" she asked. I nodded. "A cup of coffee please." She nodded and went behind the counter.

She gave me my coffee, and sat down. "Hey, Pony, I'm really sorry about what happened." "I know, I was just out of it, seeing you and Sally fight." I said with a sad tone. Four years have passed. "Pony, come over again, please?" "I can't" I said. "Sally moved away to college and _YOUR _son is four, you need to see him." "Fine" I said.

"I'll call you after work." I paid for my coffee, and left. Later that day, she called me. She picked me up at my house. We walk in. "MOMMY!" my son came running in, giving her a hug. I can't help but smile. "Ponyboy, meet, your daddy, Ponyboy." She said. I look at her funny. "Is he, named after me?" She nodded. My son looked at me, and ran away. "He's a little shy." She told me. I sighed.

"Cherry, I'm really sorry, I should have been here." I said. She sighed. "Don't worry, I did good." She said smiling. I gave her a kiss. "Can you take me back?" I smiled. "Yes, but if you leave again, I won't" She said smiling. "Ponyboy, come here." My son runs in. "Ponyboy, this is your daddy. Be nice" she said. I smile. "Hi." He said to me. "Hey" I said ruffling his hair. "Thanks, Pony" she said to me.

We had a good life, with Ponyboy growing up, I published another book. Cherry was pregnant again, with another boy on the way.


End file.
